Vidro quebrado
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: A vida é como um vidro. Fina e frágil mas bonita. Porém, ao menor descuido, tudo se quebra. Mas, ás vezes, dar para colar o vidraça. Uta x Touka. História em vários capítulos mas não vai ser longa.


**Avisos:universo alternativo(não há ghouls),gravidez adolescente,texto curto, crackship, temas , sem conteúdo explícito. Classificação vai**

 **subir.**

 **Classificação:+13. Vai aumentar.**

 **Casal:Uta x Touka.**

 **Sumário : A vida é como um vidro. Fina e frágil mas bonita. Porém, ao menor descuido, tudo se quebra. Mas, ás vezes, dar para colar o vidraça. Uta**

 **x Touka. História em vários capítulos mas não vai ser longa.**

 _Nota inicial: Pois ,é. Depois de um tempo sem escrever sobre Tokyo Ghoul, eu estou de volta. Revoltada pela minha Touka ter engravidado fora de_

 _hora. Mas, fazer o quê. Hoje, vamos com um ship bem custei muito a shipar o Uta com garotas. Por que Uta x Touka ?_

 _Bem , eu gosto do Uta. Ele realmente é muito sádico e sombrio. E por mais que a Touka tentou ser certinha, sabemos que ela ainda tem um lado_

 _sombria em alguns momentos do mangá. Eu penso que eles fariam um casal interessante._

Touka P.O.V.

"A vida é como um vidro. Fina e frágil mas bonita. Porém, ao menor descuido, tudo se quebra.

Eu tinha uma família ,uma vida certinha. Mas, tudo mudou quando eu fiz 16 anos.

Meu namorado parecia perfeito. Eu gostava tanto dele. Mas, tanto.

Eu queria ser possuída e amada.

Um dia, no calor do momento, eu me entreguei a ele.

Não demorou muito para saber. Eu engravidei na primeira vez.

Minha mãe ficou furiosa. E mesmo sob os protestos do meu pai, ela me expulsou de casa.

Eu fui morar com meu namorado.

Ele arrumou dois empregos porque não queria que eu trabalhasse na gravidez.

As coisas pareciam encaminhar -se.

Mas, um mês depois que fui morar com meu namorado, ele morreu atropelado.

Eu fiquei sem rumo. Depois do enterro, vaguei sem parar. Eu tinha um pouco de dinheiro que meu namorado

deixou.

Mas, eu preciso de um emprego. Quem será que vai empregar uma adolescente grávida?

Passo a mão pela minha barriga, que ainda está pequena, e penso que tenho que ser forte.

...

Após muito vagar, algo me chamou a atenção.

Era uma loja estranha. Tinha uma placa escrita: HySy- atelie e tatoo estúdio. Na porta da loja, tinha um cartaz de vagas para emprego.

Li com atenção o anúncio. Havia vaga para fabricante de máscara e tatuador. A exigência para o primeiro era

saber costurar. Já para o segundo, era ter mão firme e saber desenhar.

Nunca fui muito boa em desenho. Tatuadora? Eu passo. Mas,eu sei costurar. Fabricante de máscaras parece uma opção. Vamos tentar ?

Eu entrei na loja.

Havia apenas um homem. Metade da cabeça raspada, pálido,tatuado.

Ele me olhou de alto a baixo. E disse com uma voz bem fina.

"A julgar pela sua aparência, você está a procura de um emprego , não é ? "

"Sim,eu estou. "

" O quão necessitada de um emprego?"

"Eu engravidei, fui expulsa de casa, tive que sair da escola e meu namorado morreu atropelado. Não tenho para onde ir."

O homem levantou a sombrancelha.

"O que você sabe fazer ?"

"Eu sei costurar. Eu costumava fazer roupas para mim." Eu respondi.

"Você é a primeira candidata que fala que sabe costurar. Todo mundo que se ofereceu até agora só sabia desenhar."

Fiquei quieta esperando uma resposta ou uma nova fala.

Olhei ao redor do lugar. Era uma sala sombria,própria de amantes do goticismo. Eu percebi que havia duas portas. Uma aberta, que levava ao banheiro. A outra

estava fechada. Possivelmente, deve ser a sala de tatuagem.

"Qual o seu nome, garota?"

"Kirishima Touka." Eu falei.

"Eu sou Uta Hyrosaya. Apenas me chama de Uta. Sem honoríficos. Tudo bem se eu te chamar pelo primeiro nome? "

"Sem problemas."

"Olha,a partir de amanhã, eu vou te treinar a costurar. A loja funciona das 13 ás 21 h de segunda a sexta-feira. Sábados só até ás 17 h, inclusive daqui a pouco eu vou fechar. Domingo é folga. Mas, quando as encomendas forem muitas, você terá que trabalhar fora do horário. Normalmente, isso só acontece perto de Halloween ou grandes festivais. Umas 4 vezes ao somente. O restante é tranquilo."

"Parece uma boa oferta. Mas, eu tenho uma pergunta. Será que eu posso dormir no sofá da loja até eu conseguir um lugar para ficar ?"

Uta ficou espantado.

"Ah,não precisa. Você pode morar comigo. Se dividir as tarefas de casa, não destruir o meu apartamento e comprar comida, não vou exigir o aluguel."

"Morar com você ? Mas , aonde ? " Eu perguntei espantada.

"No andar de cima. É um espaço pequeno. Você vai dormir no sofá da sala. Eu vou comprar um futon para você quando tiver tempo. Naturalmente, eu vou ter que

descontar do seu salário. Mas, eu prometo que vou comprar o mais barato. Então, o que me diz ?"

"Não estou em posição de exigir nada. Me parece uma boa oferta. Qual o preço final ?"

"Trabalhe bastante. Se esforce. E a propósito, vou ter que conseguir uma identidade falsa para você."

"Por quê ? " Eu fiquei curiosa.

"Vai ser problemático eu ter uma adolescente grávida trabalhando comigo. E aliás, eu acho que você poderia apreciar algumas alegrias do mundo adulto depois de

tanto sofrer."

Tanta coisa na minha cabeça. Por que ele está me ajudando?

"Não entendo porque você está fazendo isso por mim. "

Ele tirou o celular do bolso e me mostrou a foto de um homem de cabelos prateados e barbicha. Ei ! Eu conheço esse sujeito.

"Renji Yomo , certo ? O cara da foto." Eu perguntei.

"Sim, um grande amigo. Ele me disse que tinha uma prima passando por muita necessidade. Me deu nome e

foto. Guardei no caso de você aparecer pedindo emprego." Respondeu Uta.

"Não precisava se incomodar."Eu contestei.

"Sabe. Você entrou por causa de alguém. Mas, só vai ficar se for por si mesma. Mostre-me do que você é capaz e prove-me que o pedido do meu amigo foi realmente

justo. "Disse Uta me fitando profundamente.

"E o farei . Eu prometo." Eu disse.

"Está bom.

Eu vou fechar a loja. E vamos lá para cima. Você precisa de um banho e descanso. A propósito, pode pegar o que quiser na geladeira. Exceto as bebidas alcoólicas.

Não faz bem para uma grávida."

...

Mais tarde...

O apartamento era pequenino. Sala, quarto, banheiro, cozinha e área de serviço. Até que o sofá era confortável. Ainda bem que tenho roupas comigo. Uma vida nova me espera. Talvez esse Uta tenha segunda intenções. Mas, você sabe. Eu não tenho mais nada na vida. Tenho que aproveitar as oportunidades. É dançar conforme a música. Então,pouco a pouco, eu fecho os meus olhos e adormeço. "

 _Notal final :Eu não tenho muita certeza de quantos capítulos vou , eu acho que não vai passar de 5._


End file.
